Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział IV
Rocho wlókł się wolno drogą nad stawem, raz, że wiatr tak w niego siepał, iż ledwie się na nogach utrzymał, a po drugie, jako strapiony był wielce tym wszystkim, co się we wsi działo, to jeno raz po raz wznosił rozpalone oczy na chałupy, przemyśliwał ważnie i wzdychał żałośnie. Tak źle się bowiem działo w Lipcach, że już zgoła gorzej nie mogło. Zaś nie to było najgorsze, że niejeden głodem przymierał, że choroby się krzewiły, że się kłócili barzej i za łby brali, że nawet śmierć wybierała swoje gęściej niźli po inne roki – takusieńko było i łoni, i drzewiej, do tego się już był naród wezwyczaił rozumiejąc dobrze, jako inaczej być nie będzie... Złe i o wiele gorsze było całkiem co inszego – oto, że ziemia stojała odłogiem, bo nie miał w niej kto robić... Zwiesna już szła całym światem wraz z tym ptactwem, ciągnącym do łońskich gniazd, na wyżnich miejscach podsychały role, wody opadły i ziemia się prawie prosiła o pługi, o nawozy i o to ziarno święte... A któż miał iść w pole, kiej wszystkie robotne ręce były w kreminale!... Przeciech prawie same kobiety ostały we wsi, a nie ich to moc ni głowa poredzić wszystkiemu. A tu na niejedną przychodziła pora rodów, jak to na zwiesnę zwyczajnie, a tu krowy się cieliły, drób się lągł, maciory się prosiły, w ogródkach też czas był zasiewać i wysadki sadzić, ziemniaki trza było przebierać z dołów przed sadzeniem, wodę z pól spuszczać, gnój wybierać i wywozić – to choć urób kulasy po łokcie, a bez chłopa nie wydolisz... A tu jeszcze trza obrządzać inwentarz, rznąć sieczkę, poić, drwa rąbać lebo i z lasu wieźć, a tylachna inszej, codziennej roboty, choćby na ten przykład z dzieciskami, których było wszędzie kiej maku, że Jezus! gnatów już nie czuły, krzyże im ano drętwiały na odwieczerzy z utrudzenia, a i połowy nie było zrobione – bo kaj to jeszcze te ze wszystkich najpierwsze – polne roboty?... A ziemia czekała; wygrzewało ją młode słońce, suszyły wiatry, przejmowały na wskroś te ciepłe i płodne deszcze, stężały owe mgliste i nagrzane noce zwiesnowe – że trawy już puszczały zieloną szczotką, oziminy podnosiły się w chyżym roście, skowronki przedzwaniały nad zagonami, boćki brodziły po łęgach, kwiaty też kajś niekaj buchały z moczarów ku niebu połyskliwemu, ku niebu, co się co dnia, niby ta płachta jasna i obtulna, podnosiła coraz wyżej, że już coraz dalej sięgały tęskliwe oczy, aż po owe wręby wsi i borów, niedojrzanych w zimowych mrokach; cały świat przecykał z martwego śpiku i prężył się a przystrajał do zwiesnowych godów wesela i radości... Zaś wszędy po sąsiedztwach, kaj jeno okiem dosięgnąć, robili tak pilno, że całe dni, deszcz był czy pogoda, rozlegały się wesołe przyśpiewy i kukania, po polach błyskały pługi, ruchali się ludzie, konie rżały i wozy turkotały wesoło, a jeno lipeckie role stały puste, ciche, zgoła obumarłe i jako ten smętarz żałosne... A kieby na dobitkę jeszczech te ciężkie strapienia o uwięzionych... Mało jeśli co dnia nie ciągnęło do miasta po kilkoro ludzi z węzełkami, a i z tym płonym skamłaniem, bych wypuścili niewinowatych. Hale! będzie ta kto miał miłosierdzie nad pokrzywdzonym narodem, jeśli on sam sobie sprawiedliwości nie wydrze!... Źle się działo, tak źle, że nawet obce ludzie, z drugich wsi, zaczęli już miarkować, jako krzywda Lipiec jest krzywdą wszystkiego narodu chłopskiego. Jakże, jeno małpa małpie zajdy szarpie, a człowiek za człowiekiem powinien trzymać, bych i jemu na taki sam koniec nie przy– szło. Więc i nie dziwota, jako drugie wsie, choć ta przódzi koty darły z Lipcami o granice i różne szkody sąsiedzkie albo i z czystej zazdrości, że to Lipczaki wynosiły się hardo nad wszystkie, a wieś swoją uważały za najpierwszą, teraz poniechali sporów otrząchając z siebie zawziętość, bo często chłop jakiś z Rudek, to z Wólki, to z Dębicy, a nawet i z rzepeckiej szlachty niejeden przebierał się do Lipiec na kryjome przewiady. Zaś w niedzielę po sumie albo jak wczoraj przy zjeździe do spowiedzi rozpytywali się pilnie o uwięzionych srożąc przy tym twarze, siarczyście klnąc, a zarówno z lipeckimi pięście zaciskając na krzywdzicieli i wielce się litując nad dolą pokrzywdzonego narodu. Właśnie był teraz nad tym Rocho medytował postanawiając zarazem jakieś przedsięwzięcie ważne, gdyż jeszcze barzej zwolnił kroku, często przystawał, chroniąc się od wiatru za grubsze drzewa i jakby nic dokoła nie widzący, we świat poglądał daleki... A widniej się jakoś zrobiło i cieplej, jeno ten uprzykrzony wiater wzmagał się z godziny na godzinę, że jeden szum niósł się całym światem, i już co cieńsze drzewiny pokładały się z jękiem, trzepiąc gałęziami po stawie, snopki ano wyrywał z dachów i co kruchsze gałęzie odzierał, a wiał już teraz górą i z taką mocą, że wszyćko się ruchało: i sady, i płoty, i chałupy, i pojedyńcze drzewa, aż się zdało, jako z nim w jedną stronę lecą, a nawet to blade słońce, co się spoza rozwalonych chmur wysupłało, wydało się również uciekającym po niebie, zawlekanym kieby piaskami rozwianymi, zaś nad kościołem jakieś stado ptaków z rozczapierzonymi skrzydłami nie mogąc się uporać z pędem, dały się nieść wichurze i ze strachliwym krzykiem rozbijały się o wieżę i rozchwiane drzewa. Ale wiater, choć był przykry i nieco szkodliwy, sielnie też przesuszał role, bo już od rana galanto zbielały zagony, a drogi ociekały z wody... Rocho długo stojał w medytacji onej, o Bożym świecie zapomniawszy, aż poruszył się z nagła, doszły go bowiem z wichurą jakieś swarliwe głosy. Rozejrzał się bystro: po drugiej stronie stawu, przed sołtysową chałupą, w opłotkach, czerwieniła się kupa kobiet z jakimiś ludźmi w pośrodku... Pośpieszył tam z ciekawością, co by się stało nie wiedząc. Ale dojrzawszy z dala strażników z wójtem, skręcił w najbliższe opłotki, a stamtąd jął się ostrożnie przebierać sadami ku gromadzie; nie lubił jakoś leźć w oczy urzędom. Gwar zaś był coraz wrzaskliwszy, kobiet wciąż przybywało, dzieci też całą hurmą zbiegały ze wszystkich stron cisnąc się do starszych, a poszturchując między sobą, aż ciasno się uczyniło w opłotkach, i wywalili się na drogę, nie bacząc na błoto ni na rozkolebane drzewa, siekące gałęziami. Jazgotali cosik spólnie, to jakieś osobne głosy się wydzierały, ale co by, nie mógł wymiarkować, bo wiater porywał słowa. Dojrzał jeno przez drzewa, że Płoszkowa rej wiodła: gruba, spaśna, z rozczerwienioną gębą, wykrzykiwała cosik najgłośniej i tak zajadle podjeżdżała pięściami pod wójtowy nos, że się ten cofał, a reszta przytwierdzała jej wrzaskiem, kiej to stado indorów rozwścieczonych. Kobusowa zaś uwijała się po bokach, próżno chcąc się przedrzeć do strażników, nad którymi co chwila trzęsły się zaciśnięte pięście, a gdzieniegdzie już i kij albo utytłana mietlica... Wójt cosik tłumaczył drapiąc się frasobliwie po głowie, a powstrzymując na sobie babski napór, że strażnicy wysunęli się ostrożnie z kupy nad staw i poszli ku młynowi; wójt ruszył za nimi odszczekując się niekiedy, a grożąc chłopakom, bo zaczęli frygać za nim błotem. – Czego chcieli? – pytał Rocho wchodząc między kobiety. – Czego! aby wieś dała dwadzieścia wozów i ludzi do szarwarku, by w ten mig jechali naprawiać drogę w lesie... – objaśniała go Płoszkowa. – Jakiś większy urząd ma przejeżdżać tamtędy i bez to przykazują zawozić wyrwy... – Powiedzielim, że wozów ni koni nie damy. – Któż to pojedzie? – Niech pierwej puszczą naszych chłopów, to im drogę narządzą. – Dziedzica by zaprzęgły! – Same by się wzięły do roboty, a nie penetrowały po chałupach! – Ścierwy, ukrzywdziciele! – wołała jedna przez drugą, a coraz głośniej. – Jeno dojrzałam strażników, zaraz mnie cosik niedobrego tknęło... – Przeciek z wójtem już od rana naradzały się w karczmie. – Nachlały się gorzałki i dalejże chodzić po chałupach, a ludzi pędzić do roboty... – Wójt dobrze wie, powinien był w urzędzie przełożyć, jak jest w Lipcach – ozwał się Rocho, próżno chcąc przekrzyczeć wzburzone głosy. – Hale, dobrze on z nimi trzyma! – I pierwszy na wszystko naprowadza. – A o to jeno stoi, z czego ma profit – zakrzyczały znowu. – Namawiał, aby dać tamtym po mendlu jajek z chałupy albo po kurze, tu poniechają i drugie wsie do szarwarku wygonią. – Tych kamieni bym dała! – Kijaszkiem przyłożyła! – Cichocie, kobiety, by was nie skarali za ubliżenie urzędowi! – Niech karzą, niech wezmą do kozy, do oczu stanę choćby największemu urzędowi i wypowiem wszystko, w jakim to ukrzywdzeniu żyjemy!... – Wójta bym się bojała!... Figura zapowietrzona!... Tyle mi znaczy, co ta kukła do strachania wróbli!... Nie pamięta o tym, że chłopy go wybrały, to i one mogą z tego urzędu zesadzić... – wrzeszczała Płoszkowa. – Karać by jeszcze mieli!... A nie płacim to podatków, nie dajem chłopaków w rekruty, nie robim, co ino każą!.. Mało im jeszcze, że nam chłopów pobrali!... – A niech się zjawią, wnet jakaś bieda pada na kogoś. – Psa mi ano we żniwa w polu ustrzelili!... – Mnie zaś do sądu podali, że się sadze zapaliły!... – A mnie to nie, żem to łoni len suszyła za stodołą? – A jak to sprały Gulbasiaka, że kamieniem na nich puścił!... Krzyczały spólnie, ciżbiąc się do Rocha, aż uszy zatykał od wrzasku. – A dyć przyciszcie się! Gadaniem nic nie poredzi! Cichocie!... – wołał. – To idźcie do wójta i przedstawcie, albo wszystkie tam pociągniem z mietłami!... – darła się zawzięcie Kobusowa. – Pójdę, ino już się rozejdźcie!... Przecież tyle roboty ma każda w chałupie... już ja przedstawię dobrze!... – prosił gorąco bojąc się powrotu strażników. Że zaś w tę porę przedzwonili południe na kościele, tu się zaczęły z wolna rozchodzić rajcując głośno i przystając przed chałupami. Rocho zaś prędko wszedł do sołtysowego domu, gdzie był teraz mieszkał, nauczał bowiem dzieci w pustej izbie Sikorów, na drugim końcu wsi, za karczmą. Sołtysa nie było doma, podatki powiózł do powiatu. Opowiedziała mu zaraz Sochowa spokojnie, po porządku, jak to było. – Bych jeno z tych wrzasków nie wyszło co złego!... – zauważyła w końcu. – Wójtowa wina. Strażniki robią, co im przykazali, on zaś wie, jako we wsi ostały same prawie kobiety, że w polu nie ma kto robić, a nie dopiero na szarwarki jeździć. Pójdę do niego, niech załagodzi sprawę, by sztrafów nie kazali płacić!... – To wszystko patrzy, jakby się na Lipcach mściły za las!... – powiedziała. – Któż by?... – dziedzic?!... Moiściewy! a cóż on ma do urzędów? – Zawżdy pan z panem łacniej się zmówi, w przyjacielstwie żyją, a mścić się na Lipcach zapowiadał!... – Boże! że to i dnia spokojnego nie ma!... Cięgiem coś nowego!... – Bych ino gorsze już nie przyszło!... – westchnęła składając ręce jak do pacierza. – Zleciały się kiej sroki, a pyskowały, że niech Bóg broni!... – Jakże, ten się drapie, kogo swędzi!... – Wrzaskiem nie poradzi, jeno nową biedę można sprowadzić!... Rozdrażniony był i zestrachany, by znowu na wieś co złego nie padło. – Wracacie to do dzieci? Podniósł się był z ławy. – Rozpuściłem swoją szkołę: święta; a po drugie, że muszą w chałupach pomagać, tyle wszędzie roboty!... – Byłam rano za najemnikami na Woli, po trzy złote obiecywałam od orki, jeść bym dała i ni jednego nie namówiłam. Każden swoje przódzi obrabia: gdzie mu to dbać o kogo! Obiecują przyjść za niedzielę abo i dwie!... – Jezu! że to człowiek ma ino te dwie, i słabe, ręce!... westchnął ciężko. – Pomagacie wy i talk narodowi, pomagacie!... Kiejby nie wasz rozum i to serce dobre, to już nie wiada, co by się z nami wszystkimi stało!... – Bym to mógł, co chcę, nie byłoby biedy na świecie nie! Rozwiódł ręce w onej niemocy ciężkiej i wyszedł śpiesznie do wójta. Jeno że tam nierychło doszedł wstępując po chałupach: Wieś się już uspokoiła nieco; jeszcze tam kajś w poniektórych opłotkach pyskowały co najzawziętsze, ale większość rozeszła się szykować warzę obiednią, a po drogach jeno wiater hulał jak przódzi i drzewinami miotał. Ale wnetki po przypołudniu, mimo wichury uprzykrzonej, zaroiło się wszędy od ludzi, że w obejściach, po ogrodach, przed chałupami, w sieniach i izbach zawrzało kiej w ulach od roboty i nieustających jazgotów babich – boć to przeciech ino same kobiety się zwijały a dziewczyniska, zaś trafił się chłopak, to jeszcze taki z koszulą w zębach, a najwyżej do pasionki przydatny, gdyż co starsze wraz z ojcami siedziały. Zwijali się żwawo, jeszczek popędzając do pośpiechu, że to wczoraj z powodu zjazdu księży do spowiedzi dziadoskie świątko se zrobili przesiadując prawie dzień cały w kościele, a dzisiaj znowu zabałamucili przez strażników. A tu i święta nadchodziły, Wielki Wtorek już był na karku, toć i roboty przybyło, i różnych turbacji niemało – to kiele chałup trza było porządki czynić, to dzieci obszyć, siebie też ździebko obrządzić, do młyna wieźć, o święconym pomyśleć i tyle jeszcze inszych różności, że już w każdej chałupie głowiły się ciężko gospodynie, jak tu wszystkiemu zaradzić, a przepatrywały pilnie komory, co by karczmarzowi przedać albo do miasta wywieźć na ten grosz potrzebny. Nawet już kilka kobiet pojechało zaraz po obiedzie wioząc cosik pod słomą na przedanie. – By was tam gdzie drzewo nie przywaliło! – ostrzegał Rocho Gulbasową, przejeżdżającą właśnie taką mizerną koniną, że ledwie szła pod wiatr. I skręcił zaraz do jej chałupy, dojrzawszy, że dziewczyny, wylepiające szpary, nie mogą sięgnąć nad okna. Pomógł im w tym i jeszcze wapno w szaflu rozrobił do bielenia ścian i galanty pędzel wyrychtował ze słomy. I polazł dalej. U Wachników gnój wywoziły na pobliskie pole, ale tak sprawnie im to szło, że połowa wytrząchała się z desek po drodze, a dzieuchy we dwie konia za uzdę ciągnęły, bo słuchać pono nie chciał. Wszedł tam Rocho, gnój na wozie oklepał, jak się należało, i konia batem złoił, iż ciągnął posłusznie kiej dziecko... U Balcerków znowu Marysia, ta, co po Jagnie Borynowej za najgładszą była we wsi uważana, siała groch tuż za płotem w czarną i sielnie znawożoną ziemię; jeno że się ruchała kiej mucha w smole, okręcona na głowie w chustkę i w ojcowej kapocie do ziemi, by jej kiecki nie rozwiewało. – Nie śpiesz się tak, jeszcze wydolisz!... – zaśmiał się wchodząc na zagon. – Jakże... kto groch sieje w Wielki Wtorek – za garniec zbierze worek! – odkrzyknęła. – Nim dosiejesz, już ci pierwszy wzjedzie! Ale za gęsto, Maryś, za gęsto... niechby wyrósł, to zwieje się w kołtuny i położy! Pokazywał, jak siać z wiatrem, bo głupia nie zmiarkowała się, siejąc jak popadło. – A Wawrzon Socha mi powiedział, jakoś do wszystkiego sposobna! – rzekł od niechcenia idąc wpodle bruzdą pełną błota. – Mówiliście to z nim?... – wykrzyknęła przystając nagle, by tchu złapać. Sczerwieniła się strasznie, ale bojała pytać. Rocho się jeno uśmiechnął, ale odchodząc powiedział: – We święta mu powiem, jak się to sielnie przypinasz do roboty!... Zaś u Płoszków, stryjecznych Stacha, dwóch chłopaków podorywało tuż przy drodze kartoflisko: jeden poganiał, drugi niby to orał, a skrzaty były oba, ledwie nosem ogona końskiego sięgające i przez żadnej mocy, to jużci, że pług im chodził kiej chłop napity, a koń co trocha do stajni zawracał, prały go też wciąż na spółkę i klęły swarząc się między sobą. – Poredzim, Rochu, poredzim, ino bez te ścierwy kamienie pług wyskakuje, a i kobyła ciągnie do źróbka... – tłumaczył się z płaczem starszy, kiej mu Rocho odebrał pług i rznął skibę założną, przyuczając zarazem trzymania kobyły. – Teraz już całe staje podorzem do nocki!... – wykrzykiwał zuchowato, rozglądając się strachliwie, czy kto nie dojrzał Rochowej pomocy, a gdy stary poszedł, przysiadł wnet na pługu od wiatru, jak to ociec robili, i zakurzył papierosa. A Rocho szedł dalej po chałupach miarkując, gdzie może być w czym pomocny. Przyciszał kłótnie, spory łagodził, doredzał, a gdzie było potrza, i w robocie, choćby najcięższej, pomagał, bo jak u Kłębów drew narąbał widząc, że Kłębowa nie mogła poradzić sękatemu pniakowi, a Paczesiowej wody przyniósł ze stawu; gdzie znowu rozswawolone dzieci do posłuchu napędzał... A zauważył, że się kajś zbytnio smucą i wyrzekają – żarty stroił ucieszne i te prześmiechy... Z dzieuchami też rad o pannowych sprawach radził i chłopaków wspominał; z kobietami pogadywał o dzieciach, o kłopotach, o sąsiadkach i o tym wszyćkim, w czym jeno babi gatunek pociechę najduje – byle jeno naród ku lepszym myślom podprowadzić... A że człowiek był mądry, pobożny, we świecie niemało bywały, to wiedział zaraz z pierwszego spojrzenia, co rzec i komu, jaką przypowiastką wyrwać duszę smutkowi, komu był potrzebny śmiech, komu wspólny pacierz albo to twarde, mądre słowo lub i pogroza... Taki zaś dobry był i spółecznie czujący, że choć i nieproszony, a niejedną nockę przesiedział przy chorych krzepiąc swoją dobrością nieboraków, że go już nawet więcej uważali niźli dobrodzieja... Aż w końcu to się już narodowi począł widzieć jako ten świątek Pański, po zagrodach roznoszący Boże zmiłowanie a pociechy. Hale! mógł to zaradzić biedzie wszystkiej? mógł to przeprzeć dolę i przekarmić głodne, uzdrowić chore albo wystarczyć swoimi za brakujące ręce?... Nad moc jednego człowieka się trudził pomagając i broniąc narodu – jeno że la wszystkiej wsi było to jedną okruszyną, tym, jakoby kto w spiekocie wargi spragnione rosą odwilżał, pić nie podając!... Jakże! wieś przecież była ogromna, samych chałup stojało ponad pięćdziesiąt i ziemi do obróbki leżał szmat wielgachny, i lewentarza do obrządków, a i gąb do przeżywienia czekało co niemiara. A zaś to wszystko, od czasu wzięcia chłopów, trzymało się więcej boską Opatrznością niźli ludzkimi zabiegami, więc i nie dziwota, że z dniem każdym więcej się mnożyło bied, potrzeb, skamłań i turbacji... Rocho dobrze to wszystko czuł i wiedział, ale dopiero dzisiaj, chodząc od chałupy do chałupy, dojrzał, jaki to upadek wszędy się wkrada... Mało bowiem, że pola leżały odłogiem, że nikto nie orał, nie siał, nie sadził, boć co tam w roli paprali, za dziecińską zabawę starczyło – ale już ruinę i opuszczenie widać było na każdym kroku: płoty się ano waliły miejscami, gdzie zaś przez odarte dachy krokwie i łaty wyłaziły, to oberwane wrótnie zwisały, kiej przetrącone skrzydła trzepiąc o ściany, a niejedna chałupa się wypinała, daremnie prosząc podpory. A wszędy wody gniły pod chałupami, błoto po kolana i nieporządki pod ścianami, że przejść było niełacno, a na każdym kroku taka marnacyja, że aż za serce ściskało; toć często krowy porykiwały z głodu i konie prosto w gnój obrastały, bo nie było komu oczyścić. I tak się działo ze wszystkim, że nawet cielaki utytłane w błocie kiej świnie łaziły samopas po drogach, statki gospodarskie niszczały na deszczu, pługi rdza zjadała, w półkoszkach wylegiwały maciory, a co się zaś pochyliło, co oberwało, co nadłamane padło – już tak ostać ostawało, bo któż to miał co podjąć? któż naprawiać? kto złemu zaradzić i gorszemu zapobiec?... Kobiety?... Ależ tym chudzinom ledwie już sił i czasu starczyło na to, co najpilniejsze! Juści, niechby chłopy wróciły, a w mig byłoby inaczej... Czekali też na ich powrót jak na zmiłowanie Pańskie, czekali z dnia na dzień, krzepiąc się tą nadzieją... Ale chłopy nie powracali i ni sposobu było się dowiedzieć, kiej ich puszczą. Więc tymczasowie jeno zły miał uciechę i profit z tej marnacji narodu, z tych kłyźnień, swarów a bitek, z tego umęczenia serc w biedzie a żałościach... Już siwy zmierzch zasiewał świat, kiej Rocho wyszedł z ostaniej za kościołem chałupy, od Gołębiów, i powlókł się do wójta na drugi koniec wsi... Wiater wciąż hurkotał ciskając się coraz barzej, a tak miecąc drzewinami, że nie było przezpiecznie iść, bo raz po raz leciały na drogę odłamane gałęzie. Stary też, zgarbiony, przemykał pod samymi płotami, ledwie widny w tej dziwnej szarości zmierzchu, kieby ze startego na proch szkła uczynionego. – Jeśli do wójta idziecie, we młynie pono, w chałupie go nie ma! – Jagustynka zjawiła się przed nim niespodziewanie. Zawrócił ku młynowi bez słowa, nie cierpiał bowiem tego pleciucha. Dopędziła go wnet i drepcąc pobok, zaszeptała prawie w same uszy: – Zajrzyjcie do moich Pryczków abo i do Filipki... zajrzyjcie!... – Bym co pomógł, to zajrzę... – Tak skamlały, abyście do nich zajrzeli... przyjdźcie!... – gorąco prosiła. – Dobrze, jeno przódzi muszę z wójtem pomówić. – Bóg zapłać! Pocałowała go w rękę roztrzęsionymi wargami. – A wam co? Zdumiał się, bo zawżdy byli z sobą jakby we wojnie. – Co by zaś, jeno na każdego przychodzi taki czas, że jako ten pies zgoniony a bezpański, rad, kiej go poczciwa ręka pogłaszcze... – szepnęła łzawo, ale nim nalazł dla niej to dobre słowo, odeszła śpiesznie. A on i we młynie wójta nie nalazł; ze strażnikami pono do miasta pojechał – powiedział młynarczyk zapraszając na odpocznienie do swojej izdebki, gdzie już dosyć siedziało lipeckich bab i chłopów z drugich wsi, oczekujących na swoją kolej mielenia. Byłby tam Rocho chętnie posiedział dłużej, ale Tereska żołnierka, siedząca z inszymi, przysiadła wnet do niego i jęła nieśmiało a cichuśko wypytywać o Mateusza Gołębia. – Byliście u chłopów, toście i jego musieli widzieć... a zdrowy? a dobrej myśli? a kiej go puszczą?.. – przycierała, w oczy mu nie spoglądając. – A jak się ma wasz we wojsku? zdrowy? rychło wraca?... – spytał w końcu również cicho uderzając ją srogimi oczyma. Sczerwieniła się i uciekła za młyn. Pokiwał głową nad jej zaślepieniem i poszedł, chcąc cosik przełożyć a strzec przed grzechem, ale na młynicy, choć się paliły lampki, w tym roztrzęsionym kurzu mącznym i mroku nie mógł jej odnaleźć: schowała się przed nim. Młyn zaś tak turkotał, wody z takim krzykiem nieustannym waliły na koła, a wiater kieby tymi największymi worami rypał raz po razie we ściany i dachy, że wszystko było w takim dygocie i roztrzęsieniu, jakby leda mgnienie rozlecieć się miało, aż Rocho dał spokój szukaniu i zaraz poszedł do tych nieboraczek. Tymczasem noc się już stała zupełna; wskroś rozkolebanych drzew trzęsły się gdzieniegdzie zapalone światła, jako te ślepia wilcze, ale na świecie było dziwnie jasno, że dojrzał chałupy pokryte w sadach, a nawet pól mogły sięgnąć oczy, niebo zaś wisiało wysokie i ciemne, granatowe, prawie czyste, bo ino kajś niekaj jakby śniegiem przyprószone, i gwiazdy się coraz rzęsiściej wysypywały, tylko wiater nie ścichał, a naprzeciw, mocy jeszczech nabierał większej i całym światem już się przewalał. I wiał tak bez mała całą noc, że mało kto poredził oczy zmrużyć choćby na pacierz, gdyż chałupy srodze przewiewał, drzewa chlastały po ścianach i szyby gnietły, a tak we ściany rypał i tłukł, kieby tymi barami, iż myśleli nieraz, co całą wieś wyrwie i po świecie roztrzęsie. Uspokoiło się dopiero nad ranem, ale ino co kokoty przepiały na świtanie i pomordowany naród zasnął, grzmoty jęły huczeć i przewalać się nad światem, a łyskawice zamigotały krwawymi postronkami, potem zaś deszcz spadł ulewny. Nawet powiadali, że pioruny gdziesik biły nad borami. Ale dobrym już rankiem całkiem się uspokoiło, deszcz przestał i ciepło prosto buchało z pól, a ptaki jęły świergotać radośnie, a choć słońce się nie pokazało, jednak miejscami rozrywały się niskie, białawe chmury i niebo galanto modrzało. Mówili, że na pogodę idzie. Zaś we wsi lament powstał i krzyki, bo się pokazało tyle szkód po wichurze, że i nie zliczyć: na drogach leżały pokotem połamane drzewa, kawały dachów, płoty, iż nie można było przejechać. U Płoszków zwaliło chlewy i wszystkie gęsi przygnietło. I tak w każdej chałupie pokazała się jakaś szkoda, że wszystkie opłotki zaroiły się kobietami, a biadania i płacze sypały się jako ten deszcz rzęsisty. Właśnie i Hanka wyszła na świat, by obejrzeć gospodarstwo i sprawdzić szkody, gdy na podwórze wpadła Sikorzyna. – A to nie wiecie?... Stachom rozwaliło chałupę!... cud boski, że ich nie pozabijało! – wrzeszczała już z daleka. – Jezus Maria!... Zmartwiała z przerażenia. – Przyleciałam po was, bo oni tam prosto przez rozumu, płaczą ino... Hanka, chwyciwszy jeno zapaskę na głowę, w dyrdy pobiegła, ludzie zaś, rychło zwiedziawszy się o nieszczęściu, gęsto ciągnęli za nią. Jakoż prawda się okazała: z chałupy Stachowej zostały tylko ściany, ino barzej jeszcze pogięte i w ziemię wbite; dachu nie było całkiem, tyle co jakieś nadłamane krokwie chwiały się nad szczytem; komin też się zwalił, że ostał z niego niewielki osztych, kiej ten ząb wypróchniały sterczący; ziemię dokoła zaścielały potargane snopki a rupiecie potrzaskane. Weronka zaś siedziała pod ścianą na kupie zwalonych rzeczy i ogarniając rękoma rozpłakane dzieci, ryczała w głos. Przypadła do niej Hanka, ludzie też kołem otoczyli pocieszając, ale nie słyszała nic i nie widziała zanosząc się coraz cięższym szlochaniem. – O sieroty my biedne, sieroty nieszczęśliwe!... – jęczała boleśnie, że niejednej łzy się puszczały z żalu. – I gdzie się podziejem nieszczęśliwe? kaj głowy przytulim? kaj pójdziem?!... – krzyczała bez pamięci przytulając dzieci. A stary Bylica, skurczony i siny kiej trup, obchodził wciąż rumowiska i kury zganiał do kupy, to krowie uwiązanej do trześni kłak siana podrzucał albo przykucał pod ścianą, gwizdał na psa i patrzał na ludzi kiej ten głupi... Myśleli, że rozum do cna stracił. Naraz poruszyli się wszyscy, rozstępując a chyląc pokornie do ziemi, bo proboszcz ano nadszedł niespodziewanie. – Ambroży dopiero co powiedział mi o tym nieszczęściu. Gdzież Stachowa? Odsłonili ją, w bok się odsuwając, ale ona nic nie dojrzała przez płacz. – Weronka, dyć sam dobrodziej przyszli! – szepnęła jej Hanka. Zerwała się wtedy, a spostrzegłszy księdza przed sobą rymnęła mu do nóg wybuchając płaczem jeszcze jękliwszym i barzej zawodzącym. – Uspokójcie się, nie płaczcie!... cóż poradzić?... wola Boża... no, mówię: wola Boża! – powtórzył, ale tak wzruszony, że sam ukradkiem łzy ocierał. – Na żebry przyjdzie nam iść, na żebry, w cały świat! – No, nie krzyczcie, dobrzy ludzie nie pozwolą wam zginąć i Pan Bóg was w czym innym zapomoże. Nie potłukło was? co? – Bóg jeszcze łaskaw! – Cud się stał prawdziwy. – Mogło co do jednego wydusić, jak te gąski Płoszkowej. – Że i żywa noga mogła nie wyjść! – powiadały jedna przez drugą. – A w inwentarzu macie jaką stratę? co? W inwentarzu, mówię! – Bóg jakoś ustrzegł, w sieni było wszystko, a ona w całości ostała. Ksiądz zażywał tabakę rozglądając łzawymi oczyma tę kupę rumowisk, która jeno ostała z chałupy, boć dach się zwalił do cna i razem z sufitem runął do środka, że przez wygniecione szyby widać było tylko kupy połamanego drzewa i przegniłej słomy z poszycia. – Macie szczęście, bo mogło wszystkich przygnieść... no, no! – A niechby przygniotło, niechby nas wszystkich zabiło, to już bym na ten upadek nie patrzała, to już bym tego biedowania i marnacji nie dożyła... O Jezu mój, Jezu! Bez niczego ostałam z tymi sierotami... A kaj się teraz podzieję? co pocznę? – zaryczała znowu drąc się za włosy rozpacznie. Ksiądz rozłożył bezradnie ręce przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Suszej będzie! – szepnęła któraś nieśmiało podsuwając mu kawał deski, bo w błocie po kostki stojał, przestąpił na nią i zażywając tabaki rozmyślał, co by tu powiedzieć na pocieszenie. Hanka zajęła się gorliwie siostrą i ojcem, a reszta ciżbiła się przy dobrodzieju wlepiając w niego oczy. Ze wsi nadchodziło coraz więcej kobiet i dzieci, że ino błocko chlupało pod trepami, a przyciszone, trwożliwe głosy poszemrywały w zwiększającej się kupie, to płacz dzieciński albo Weronczyne, słabnące już szlochanie, zaś na twarzach, ledwie widnych spod nasuniętych na czoło zapasek, żal się taił i leżała troska chmurna jako to niebo wiszące nad głowami, a nie po jednym policzku łzy skapywały gorące... Ale w sobie byli wszyscy spokojni, z poddaniem się znosząc ten dopust Boży. Jakże? gdyby tak kużden człowiek jeszcze cudze biedy brał w serce, to bych mu na swoje mocy nie starczyło, a przy tym: odrobi to, kiej się już złe stanie? zapobieży?... Ksiądz naraz przystanął do Weronki i rzekł: – A najpierw to Panu Bogu powinniście podziękować za ocalenie... – Juści, prawda i choćby prosię przedam, a na mszę zaniesę... – Nie potrzeba, schowajcie pieniądze na pilniejsze potrzeby, ja i tak zaraz po świętach mszę odprawię na waszą intencję. Ucałowała mu gorąco ręce i za nogi obłapiła w serdecznym dziękczynieniu za dobrość i miłosierdzie, on zaś przeżegnał ją błogosławiący i za głowę ścisnął, a dzieci tulące mu się z piskiem do kolan przytulił poczciwie i kiej ten najlepszy ociec popieszczał... – Tylko dufności nie traćcie, a wszystko się na dobre obróci. Jakże to było? – Jak? Poszlim spać zaruteńko z wieczora, bo gazu nie było w lampce, a i drew brakowało na opał. Wiało juści sielnie, aż chałupa trzeszczała, ale się nic nie bojałam, bo nie takie wichry przetrzymała. Nie spałam zrazu, tak cugi przez izbę wiały, ale musiałam potem zadrzemać. Aż tu naraz kiej nie huknie, kiej się nie zatrzęsie, kiej cosik nie rypnie w ściany! Jezus!... myślałam, że wszystek świat się przewala. Skoczyłam z łóżka i ledwiem co dzieci zgarnęła w naręcze, a tu już wszystko trzeszczy, łamie się, na głowę leci... ledwiem co do sieni zdążyła i chałupa się za mną zapadła... Jeszczem i myśli nie zebrała, kiej i komin obalił się z hukiem... Na dworze zaś tak wiało, że na nogach trudno było ustoić i wiater roznosił poszycie. A tu noc, do wsi kawał drogi, wszyscy śpią i ani sposób, by krzyki posłyszeli... Do dołu ziemniaczanego wciągnęłam się z dziećmi i tak do świtania przesiedzielim. – Opatrzność boska czuwała nad wami. Czyjaż to krowa przy trześni? – A dyć moja to, moja żywicielka jedyna! – Mleczna będzie, grzbiet jak belka, kłęby wysokie... Cielna? – Leda dzień powinna się ocielić. – Przyprowadźcie ją do mojej obory, zmieści się, do trawy może tam postać.,. Ale gdzie się wy podziejecie?.. mówię: gdzie?... Naraz pies jakiś zaczął szczekać i na ludzi rzucać się zajadle, a kiej go odegnali, w progu usiadł i przeraźliwie zawył. – Wściekł się czy co? czyj to? – pytał ksiądz chroniąc się ździebko za baby. – Dyć to Kruczek, nasz... juści, żal mu szkody... czujący piesek... – jąkał Bylica idąc go przyciszać. A ksiądz pochwalił Boga na pożegnanie, skinął na Sikorzynę, by szła za nim, i wyciągnąwszy obie ręce do kobiet, cisnących się je całować, odchodził z wolna. Widzieli, że długo z nią na drodze o czymś rozprawiał. Naród zaś babski, ugwarzywszy się ździebko i naużalawszy nad pokrzywdzoną, jął się rozchodzić dość śpiesznie, przypominając sobie z nagła o śniadaniach i pilnych robotach. Przy rumowisku ostała jeno sama rodzina i właśnie medytowali, jak by tu co niebądź wydobyć z zawalonej izby, gdy powróciła zadyszana Sikorzyna. – A to do mnie się przenieście, na drugą stronę, kaj Rocho dzieci nauczał... Juści, komina braknie, ale wstawicie cyganek i waju wystarczy... – rzekła prędko. – Moiście, a czymże to wama za komorne zapłacę! – Niech was o to głowa nie boli. Znajdziecie jaki grosz, zapłacicie, a nie, to przy robocie jakiej pomożecie, albo prosto i za Bóg zapłać siedźcie. Pustką przecież ta izba stoi! Z duszy serca proszę, a ksiądz ten papierek wama przysyła na pierwsze wspomożenie! Rozwinęła jej przed oczyma trzy ruble. – Niech mu Bóg da zdrowie! – wykrzyknęła Weronka całując ten papierek. – Poczciwy, że drugiego nie naleźć! – dodała Hanka. – Krowie na księżej oborze też będzie niezgorzej! juści... – stary powiedział. I zaraz zaczęły się przenosiny. Chałupa Sikorów stała tuż przy dróżce, na skręcie do wsi, może o jakie dwa stajania od Stachów, zaraz też jęli tam przenosić pozostałą chudobę i co się jeno poradziło naprędce wydostać spod rumowisk ze statków i pościeli. Hanka aż parobka swojego przyzwała do pomocy, a w końcu i Rocho nadszedł, raźno zabierając się do pomagania, że nim przedzwonili południe, Weronka już była osiedlona na nowym pomieszkaniu. – Komornica teraz jestem, dziadówka prawie! Cztery kąty i piec piąty, ani obrazu nawet, ni jednej całej miski! – wyrzekała gorzko rozglądając się. – Obraz ci jaki przyniesę, a i statków, co ino najdę zbędnych. Stacho wrócą i chałupę przy ludzkiej pomocy rychło podźwigną, że nie ostaniesz tak długo... – uspokajała ją Hanka poczciwie. – A kaj to ociec? Chciała go zabrać do siebie. Stary ostał przy rumowiskach, w progu ano siedział opatrując bok pieskowi. – Zbierajcie się ze mną, u Weronki na nowym ciasno, a u nas przeciech znajdzie się la was kąt jakiś. – Nie pójde, Hanuś... juści... ostanę... urodziłech się tutaj, to i zamrę. Co się go naprosiła, co mu się naprzekładała, nie chciał i nie. – W sieni se legowisko wyszykuję... juści... a jeśli każesz... to do waju jeść przyjdę... dzieci ci za to przypilnuję... juści... Pieska ino zabierz, bok mu skaleczyło... juści... stróżować ci będzie... czujny wielce. – Zwalą się ściany i jeszcze was przygniecie! – prosiła przekładając. – I... dłużej przetrzymają niźli człowiek niejeden... Pieska weź... Nie nalegała już więcej, skoro nie chciał. Po prawdzie i u niej było ciasno, a ze starym nowy kłopot by był. Przykazała Pietrkowi wziąć Kruczka na postronek i do chałupy prowadzić. – Stanie za Burka, któren gdziesik uciekł. Niezguła dopiero! – krzyknęła niecierpliwie, gdyż Pietrek nie mógł dać rady psu. – Głupi... gryzł tu będzie... tam źreć co dnia dostaniesz... juści, a w cieple się wyleżysz... Kruczek! – napominał go stary pomagając brać na sznurek. Pobiegła przodem, bych jeszcze na odchodnym zajrzeć do siostry. Zdziwiła się, zastawszy w izbie kilka kobiet i Weronkę znowuj rozpłakaną. – A czym to sobie u was zasłużyłam na tyle dobrości? czym? – biadoliła. – Niewiela możem, wszędy bieda, ale co przynieślim, bierzcie, bo ze szczerego serca dajem – przemówiła Kłębowa wtykając jej w garść spory węzełek. – Takie nieszczęście was spotkało! – Nie z kamienia przeciech naród i kużden z biedą się zna. – I przez chłopa jesteście, jak drugie. – To w taką porę waju ciężej niźli inszym. – I barzej was Pan Jezus doświadcza... – powiadały wraz składając przed nią węzełki, bo ano spółecznie się zmówiły i naniesły jej, co ino która mogła: to grochu, to krup jęczmiennych, to mąki... – Ludzie kochane, gospodynie, matki rodzone! – szlochała rzewliwie, obłapiając się z nimi tak gorąco, aż się wszystkie popłakały. – Są jeszcze dobre na świecie, są!... – myślała Hanka z rozczuleniem. A tu i organiścina wtaczała się we drzwi, bochen chleba dźwigając pod pachą i kawał słoniny w papierze. Hanka nie czekając już na jej przemowę, że to południe akuratnie przedzwaniali, śpiesznie poleciała do chałupy. Jasno było na świecie, słońce się nie pokazywało, ale mimo to dzień posiewał dziwnie przesłonecznioną widność; niebo wisiało wysoko, niby ta modrawa płachta, z rzadka jeno pozarzucana białymi chustami strzępiastych chmur, dołem zaś role rozlewały się w roztocz nieobjętą, widną kiej na dłoni, pozieleniałą miejscami, a gdzie płową od rżysk i ugorów, strugami wód łyskającą, jakby tymi szybami. Skowronki wyśpiewywały rozgłośnie, a z pól, od borów, z niebieskawych dali, całym światem płynęło rzeźwe, wiośniane powietrze, przejęte ciepłą wilgocią i miodnym zapachem topolowych pąków. A po drogach wsi roiło się od ludzi: ściągali w opłotki gałęzie i drzewa przez wichurę wyłamane. W powietrzu zaś było tak cicho, że drzewiny, jakby obwiane jeno puchem pierwszej zieleni pąków, ledwie się poruchiwały. Nieprzeliczona chmara wróbli kotłowała się przy kościele, że czarno było jakby od sadzy na klonach i lipach rozłożystych, aż wrzask i ogłuszający świergot rozchodził się na całą wieś. Zaś nad wygładzonym, lśniącym stawem krzyczały gęsiory stróżujące gęsiąt i klepały ostro kijanki, gdyż prano w wielu naraz miejscach. A wszędy był rajwach, pośpieszna robota, przekrzyki między chałupami, chmary dzieciaków i czerwieniejących po sadach kobiet. Sienie i izby stały na przestrzał wywarte, po płotach suszyli przeprane dopiero co szmaty, wietrzyli po sadach pościele, ściany bielono tu i owdzie, psy wojnę czyniły ze świniami bobrującymi po rowach, a kajś znów krowy wynosiły rogate łby zza ogrodzeń, porykując tęskliwie. Niejeden też wóz wyjechał do miasteczka po świąteczne zakupy. A zaraz z południa nadjechał długim wasągiem stary handlarz Judka ze swoją Żydowicą i bachorem. Jeździli od chałupy do chałupy, przeprowadzani przez pieski sielnie docierające, a mało skąd Judka wychodził z pustymi rękoma, bo nie był okpis, jak karczmarz albo i drugie, płacił niezgorzej, a nawet, jak komu na przednowku było potrza, to na niewielki procent wygodził. Mądry był Żyd, znał wszystkich we wsi i wiedział, jak do kogo przemówić, to i raz po raz ciągał na wóz ciołka albo zboża jakiego ćwiartkę wynosił, a Żydowica osobno na swoją rękę handlowała znosząc jajka, koguty, to jakąś wypierzoną kokoszkę albo i tego płótna półsztuczek, że to głównie na zamianę wycyganiała za owe fryzki a wstążki, a tasiemki, a szpilki, i cały ów kram do przystrajania, na któren babski gatunek zawżdy łakomy, a co w wielgachnym pudle nosiła z sobą kusząc nim co łakomsze... Zajeżdżały właśnie przed Borynów dom, gdy Józka przy padła z piskiem: – Hanuś, kupcie czerwonej tasiemki!... a i tej brezylii do jajek potrza farbowania... nici też zabrakło! – prosiła skamląco Hanki. – Jutro pojedziesz do miasta, to nakupisz, co potrzeba. – A nawet w mieście taniej i tak nie ocyganiają! – upewniała, rada też jeździć, że już bez nakazu wyleciała do handlarzy krzycząc, iż niczego im nie potrza i nic nie przedadzą. – A spędź kury, by się jaka do żydowskiego woza nie zaprzęgła! – krzyknęła za nią Hanka wyglądając przed dom. Tereska żołnierka skręcała właśnie w opłotki, jakby uciekając przed Żydowicą, która za nią cosik wykrzykiwała. Wpadła do izby, słowa nie mogąc przemówić a jąkając się jeno i czerwieniąc okrutnie, a tak jakoś strapiona, że aż łzy zasiwiły się u jej rzęs długich. – Co to wam, Teresko? – spytała wielce rozciekawiona. – A bo te oszukańce dają mi tylko piętnaście złotych, a wełniak całkiem nowy! Tak mi potrza pieniędzy, że dziw się nie skręcę... – Pokażcie... a drogi? – łakoma była na przyodziewę. – Choćby ze trzydzieści złotych! Wełniak nowiutki ma całe siedm łokci pół piędzi, samej czystej wełny wyszło na niego więcej niźli cztery funty, farbierzowi też płaciłam. Rozwinęła go na izbie, że zabłysnął i zamigotał kiej tęcza i grał farbami aż oczy trza było mrużyć. – Śliczności, nie wełniak! Wielka szkoda, ale cóż?... sama potrzebuję grosza na święta. Nie możecie to poczekać do Przewodów? – Hale, kiej mi choćby w tej godzinie potrzeba! Zwijała prędko wełniak odwracając twarz jakby zawstydzona. – Może wójtowa kupi... łatwiej u nich o grosz. Wzięła go raz jeszcze oglądać, a do boku przymierzać i z westchnieniem żalu oddała. – Swojemu chcesz posłać pieniędzy do wojska? – Juści... pisał... skamle, że mu bieda... Ostajcie z Bogiem! I prawie pędem wybiegła z chałupy, a Jagustynka rozcierająca w cebratce ziemniaki la maciory zaczęła się śmiać na całe gardło. – Przyparliście ją, że dziw kiecki nie zgubiła z pośpiechu! Pieniędzy jej potrza la Mateusza, nie la chłopa. – To one się tak znają! – zdumiała się wielce. – Cie! jakbyście w lesie siedzieli... – Skądże to mam wiedzieć? – A dyć Tereska co tydzień lata do Mateusza i jak pies dni całe waruje pod kryminałem, a zanosi mu, co ino może. – Bójcie się Boga!... nie ma to swojego chłopa? – Wiadomo, ale tamten we wojsku, daleko i nie wiada, czy wróci, a kobiecie samej się cni, Mateusz zaś był blisko, na podorędziu, i chłop kiej smok. Cóż to ma sobie żałować?! Hance przyszedł na myśl Antek z Jagną. Głęboko się zamedytowała. – A jak Mateusza wzieni, skompaniła się z jego siostrą, z Nastką, nawet siedzi w ich chałupie i razem już do miasta latają. Nastka niby to do brata, a głównie, bych Szymkowi Dominikowej się przypominać... – Że to wy wiecie o wszystkim! no, no! – Na oczach głupie szyćko robią, to przejrzeć łacno. Wełniak przedaje ostatni, by Mateuszowi święta sprawić! – szydziła złośliwie. – No, no, co się to nie wyrabia z ludźmi... I mnie by trza jechać do Antka. – Tyli świat drogi w waszym stanie, jeszcze się pochorujecie... Nie może to Józka albo kto drugi? – ledwie się wstrzymała, by Jagny nie wymienić... – Sama pójdę, da Bóg, że mi się nic nie stanie. Rocho mówili, że we święta będą puszczali do niego, pojadę... Ale, trza by już te boczki poprzekładać na drugą stronę. – Trzeci dzień słonieją, juści, że nie zawadzi, zaraz tam pójdę. I poszła, ale jeszcze rychlej wróciła zmieszana jakoś, oznajmiając, że mięsa z połowę brakuje. Porwała się do komory Hanka, poleciała za nią Józka i stanęły wystraszone nad cebrzykiem, deliberując, kaj się mogło podziać. – To nie psia robota: wyraźnie znać odkrojenie nożem... złodziej obcy też nie przyszedł po parę funtów... To Jagusina sprawka! – zawyrokowała Hanka rzucając się zajadle do izby, ale Jagny nie było, jeno stary leżał jak zawżdy z wytrzeszczonymi ślepiami. Dopiero Józce się przypomniało, jako Jaguś wychodząc rano z domu cosik kryła pod zapaską, ale myślała, iż to jakiś stroik, któren sobie szykowała na święta wespół z Balcerkówną. – Do matki wyniesła... Komu smakuje, nie pyta czyje... Ale na te słowa Jagustynki Hanka zakrzyczała w złości: – Józka! wołaj Pietrka!... trza tę resztę przenieść do mojej komory. W mig też przenieśli; chciała przy tej okazji beczki ze zbożem przetoczyć na swoją stronę, by w nich swobodnie przeszukać, ale poniechała: za wiele ich było, i mogliby o tym donieść kowalowi. I już całe popołudnie jak pies warowała na Jagnę i gdy ta nadeszła o zmierzchu, wsiadła zaraz na nią z góry o mięso. – A zjadłam!... tak moje, jak i wasze, to urznęłam kawał zjadłam! – odpowiedziała hardo i mimo że już prawie cały wieczór Hanka nie dawała jej spokoju dunderując zawzięcie, nie odezwała się więcej ani słowa, jakby z rozmysłem drażniąc. Nawet przyszła na kolację jakby nigdy nic i z uśmiechem w oczy jej poglądała. Hanka dziw się nie wściekła ze złości, że to jej przemóc nie poredziła. Przez to już cały wieczór dopiekała wszystkim o byle co, spać nawet wcześniej wyganiając, że to jutro Wielki Czwartek i trza się będzie brać do porządków. I sama też legła rychlej niźli zazwyczaj, ale długo w noc nie zasnęła i posłyszawszy zajadłe naszczekiwania piesków wyjrzała na dwór. U Jagny jeszcze się świeciło. – Późno, gazu szkoda, za darmo go nie dają! – warknęła w sieni. – Palcie i wy choćby całą noc! – odpowiedziała jej przez drzwi. Tak się znowu zeźliła, że dopiero po pierwszych kurach zadrzemała. A wczesnym rankiem, na samym świtaniu, Józka, choć śpioch był największy, pierwsza się zerwała z łóżka przypominając jazdę po zakupy i biegnąc budzić chłopaków, żeby konie szykowali, a nawet potem hardo się postawiła, kiej Hanka przykazała Pietrkowi założyć do wozu gniadą. – Ja w deskach i ślepą kobyłą nie pojadę! – wrzeszczała z płaczem. – Cóżem to dziadówka, by mnie w gnojnicach wozili? Wiedzą przeciek w mieście, czyjam córka! Ociec by nigdy na to nie pozwolili... Narobiła tyle piekła, że postawiła na swoim i wyjechała bryką i parą koni, z parobkiem na przednim siedzeniu, jak to gospodynie zazwyczaj jeździły. – A czerwonego kup, a złocistego i jakie ino będą papiery! – wołał za nią Witek z ogródka, gdzie już równo ze świtaniem rozbijał na zagonikach pecyny i spulchniał ziemię, gdyż Hanka jeszcze dzisiaj zamierzała tam posiać rozsadę. A gdy gospodyni dłużej się nie pokazywała z chałupy, leciał na drogę i z drugimi chłopakami grzechotał pod płotami, że to od rana dzwony umilkły, jak to było we zwyczaju w kużden Wielki Czwartek. Pogoda się ustalała podobna wczorajszej; smutniej jeno było jakoś na świecie i jakby ciszej. W nocy przyszedł ziąb, to ranek podnosił się osiwiały rosami, przemglony a chłodny, że już na dużym dniu, a jeszcze świegotały jaskółki na dachach pokulone i rozgłośniej krzyczały gęsi wypędzone nad staw, ale wieś, skoro jeno rozedniało, wstała od razu na równe nogi. Jeszczech do śniadań było daleko, a już powstał rwetes i krętanina, dzieci zaś wypędzane z chałup, by nie przeszkadzały, nosiły się po drogach, grzechocąc a klekotając w kołatki. Nawet mało która poszła na mszę, odprawiającą się dzisiaj bez grania i dzwonienia. Szła już bowiem ostatnia pora, bych się zabierać do porządków świątecznych, a głównie do wypieku chlebów i zaczyniania na placki a owe wymyślne kukiełki, toteż prawie w każdej chałupie okna i drzwi stały szczelnie poprzywierane by ciast nie zaziębić, buzowały się ognie, a z kominów biły dymy w pochmurzone niebo. Po oborach zaś ryczały inwentarze, żłoby ogryzając z głodu, świnie pyskały w ogródkach, drób się wałęsał po drogach, a dzieci robiły, co chciały, za łby się wodząc i po drzewach łażąc za wronimi gniazdami, gdyż nie było komu przeszkodzić, bo wszystkie kobiety tak się zajęły rozczynianiem i toczeniem bochenków, otulaniem w pierzyny dzież i niecek z ciastem, wsadzaniem do pieców, że jakby o całym świecie zapomniały, tym się jedynie frasując, by zakalec nie wlazł do placka albo się nie spaliły. A wszędzie szło to samo: u młynarza, u organistów, na plebanii, u gospodarzy czy komorników, bo żeby najbiedniejszy i choćby na bórg albo za tę ostatnią ćwiartkę, a musiał sobie narządzić jakie takie święcone, żebych chocia raz w rok, na Wielkanoc, podjeść se do woli mięsiwa i onych smakowitych różności. Że zaś nie wszędzie mieli szabaśniki do wypieku, to w sadach między chałupami gęsto krążyły dzieuchy z naręczami szczap, a niekiedy ukazywały się nad stawem kobiety umączone, rozbabrane i kieby na procesji owe feretrony, ostrożnie dźwigające wielgachne stolnice i niecki pełne placków, ponakrywanych poduszkami. Nawet w kościele szła robota: parobek księży zwoził z lasu świerczaki, a organista wespół z Rochem i Jambrożym jął przystrajać grób Panajezusowy. A nazajutrz, w piątek, robota się jeszcze wzmogła tak bardzo, że nawet mało kto dojrzał organistowego Jasia, któren z klas na święta przyjechał i spacerował po wsi w okna jeno zaglądając, gdyż ani sposobu zajrzeć było do kogo, ni z kim pogadać. Jakże, ani wleźć do której chałupy, bo wszędzie przejścia i nawet sady stały zawalone szafami, łóżkami a sprzętem przeróżnym, że to izby bielili dzisiaj na gwałt, szorowali podłogi, a przed domami myli do czysta obrazy, powystawiane pod ściany. Wszędy zaś taki gwałt panował i krętanina, że w dyrdy biegali poganiając się jeszcze do pośpiechu i wrzawę czyniąc coraz większą, dzieci nawet pędząc do zgarnywania błota w obejściach i wysypywania żółtym piaskiem opłotków. A że wedle starego obyczaju od piątku rana aż do niedzieli nie godziło się jeść ciepłej warzy, więc głodowali ździebko na chwałę Pańską poprzestając na suchym chlebie i ziemniakach pieczonych. Juści, iż przez te dni takusieńko kaj indziej działo się i u Borynów, tyle jeno różnie, że więcej było rąk i z groszem skrzybot mniejszy, to i rychlej pokończyli przygotowania. W piątek, już o samym zmierzchu, Hanka wespół z Pietrkiem skończyła bielenie izb i chałupy, więc zaczęła się śpiesznie myć i przyogarniać do kościoła, bo już szły drugie kobiety na złożenie do grobu Ciała Jezusowego. Na kominie huczał duży ogień i w grapie, którą dwojgu ciężko było podjąć, gotowała się cała świńska noga, naprędce wczoraj przywędzona, w mniejszym zaś saganie kiełbasy parkotały, że po izbie chodziły takie wiercące w nozdrzach smaki, aż Witek strugający cosik wpośród dzieci raz po raz nosem pociągał i wzdychał. A pod kominem, w samym świetle ognia, siedziały zgodnie Jagna z Józką, zajęte pilnie kraszeniem jajek, a każda swoje z osobna chroniła i kryjomo, aby się barzej wysadzić. Jagusia najpierw myła swoje w ciepłej wodzie i wytarte do sucha dopiero znaczyła w różności roztopionym woskiem, a potem wpuszczała we wrzątek bełkocący we trzech garnuszkach, w których je kolejno zanurzała. Żmudna była robota, bo wosk miejscami nie chciał trzymać albo jajka w rękach się gnietły lub pękały przy gotowaniu, ale w końcu naczyniły ich przeszło pół kopy i nuż dopiero okazywać sobie i przechwalać się piękniej kraszonymi. Kaj się ta było Józce mierzyć z Jagusią! Pokazywała swoje, w piórkach żytnich i cebulowych gotowane, żółciuchne, białymi figlasami ukraszone i tak galante, jak mało która by potrafiła, ale ujrzawszy Jagusine, gębę ozwarła z podziwu i markotność ją chyciła. Jakże, to aż mieniło się w oczach, czerwone były, żółte, fiołkowe, i jak lnowe kwiatuszki niebieskie, a widać było na nich takie rzeczy, że prosto nie do uwierzenia: koguty piejące na płocie, gąski na drugim syczały na maciory, uwalone w błocie; gdzie znów stado gołębi białych nad polami czerwonymi, a na inszych wzory takie i cudeńka, kiej na szybach, gdy zamróz je lodem potrzęsie. Dziwowali się temu oglądając raz po raz, a kiej Hanka powróciła z Jagustynką z kościoła, też wzięła patrzeć, ale nic nie rzekła, jeno stara, przejrzawszy wszystkie, szepnęła w zdumieniu: – Skąd się to bierze u ciebie?... no, no... – Skąd?... a samo tak z głowy pod palce przychodzi! Uradowana była! – Dobrodziejowi by parę zanieść! – Święcił jutro będzie, to mu podam, może weźmie... – Takie śliczności, że dobrodziej nie widzieli!... zdziwują się wielce! – mruknęła urągliwie Hanka, gdy Jagna poszła na swoją stronę, bo już późno było. Na wsi też długo w noc siedzieli tego wieczora. Chmurno było na świecie i ciemno, choć spokojnie; młyn jeno turkotał zawzięcie, a po chałupach prawie do północka świeciło się w oknach, że kładły się światła na drogach, a kajś niekaj aż na stawie się trzęsły wraz z wodą: majstrowali ano świąteczne przyodziewy i kończyli jeszcze roboty. Sobota zaś przyszła całkiem ciepła i mgłami rzadkimi otulona, ale tak jakoś weselnie było na świecie, że naród, chociaż po ciężkiej pracy wczorajszej, żwawo się podnosił do nowych utrudzeń i turbacji. A przed kościołem wnet się zatrzęsło od przekrzyków i biegów, bo jak to było we zwyczaju odwiecznym, w każdą Wielką Sobotę zebrali się zaraz rankiem chować żur i grzebać śledzia, jako tych najgorszych trapicieli przez Wielki Post. Nie było parobków ni starszych, to zmówiły się na to same chłopaki, jeno z Jaśkiem Przewrotnym na czele, porwali gdziesik wielki garnek z żurem, do którego jeszcze dołożyli różnych paskudności. Witek dał się namówić i poniósł garnek na plecach w siatce od serów, drugi zaś chłopak wlókł pobok na postronku śledzia, wystruganego z drzewa. Żur ze śledziem szły w parze przodem, a za nimi całą hurmą reszta, grzechocąc, kołatając a wrzeszcząc, co ino gardzieli starczyło. Jasiek wiódł wszystkich, bo chociaż głupawy był i niemrawa, ale do psich figlów głowę miał i sprawność. Obeszli w procesji cały staw i koło kościoła skręcali już na topolową drogę, kaj się to miał odbyć pochowek, gdy wtem Jasiek walnął łopatą w garnek, że rozleciał się w kawałki, a żur z onymi różnościami polał się po Witku. Uciecha zapanowała, że aż przysiadali na drodze, ale Witek się zeźlił i prosto z gołymi rękoma rzucił się na Jaśka, pobił się i z drugimi; aż wyrwawszy się poleciał z rykiem do chałupy. Dołożyła mu jeszcze Hanka od siebie za zniszczony całkiem spencerek i w las pognała po borowinowe gałązki i wąsy zajęcze. Jeszcze się z niego ześmiał Pietrek, a i Józka nie pożałowała, pilnie wysypując szerokie opłotki, aż do drogi, piaskiem, przywiezionym spod cmentarza, bo tam był najżółciejszy; wysypała też cały zajazd przed gankiem i ścieżka pod okapem, że jakby opasała chałupę w żółtą wstęgę. A w Borynowej izbie już się wzięli szykować święcone. Izba była wymyta i piaskiem wysypana, okna czyste i ściany, a obrazy omiecione z pajęczyn, Jagusine zaś łóżko pięknie chustką przykryte. Hanka z Jagusią i Dominikową, choć nie mówiły prawie z sobą, ustawiły pod szczytowym oknem, w podle Borynowego łóżka, duży stół, nakryty cieniuśką, białą płachtą, której wręby oblepiła Jagusia szerokiem pasem czerwonych wystrzyganek. Na środku, z kraja od okna, postawili wysoką Pasyjkę, przybraną papierowymi kwiatami, a przed nią na wywróconej donicy baranka z masła, tak zmyślnie przez Jagnę uczynionego, że kiej żywy się widział: oczy miał ze ziarn różańcowych wlepione, a ogon, uszy, kopytka i chorągiewkę z czerwonej, postrzępionej wełny. Dopiero zaś pierwszym kołem legły chleby pytlowe i kołacze pszenne z masłem zagniatane i na mleku, po nich następowały placki żółciuchne, a rodzynkami kieby tymi gwoździami gęsto ponabijane; były i mniejsze, Józine i dzieci, były i takie specjały z serem, i drugie jajeczne cukrem posypane i tym maczkiem słodziuśkim, a na ostatku postawili wielką michę ze zwojem kiełbas, ubranych jajkami obłupanymi, a na brytfance całą świńską nogę i galanty karwas głowizny, wszystko zaś poubierane jajkami kraszonymi, czekając jeszcze na Witka, by ponatykać zielonej borowiny i tymi zajęczymi wąsami opleść stół cały. A tyle co skończyły, sąsiadki jęły z wolna znosić swoje na miskach, niecułkach a donicach i ustawiać je na ławie pobok stołu, gdyż ino w kilku chałupach co przedniejszych gospodarzy zbierać się ze święconym ksiądz nakazywał, że mu to czasu brakowało chodzić po wszystkich. Lipce miał najbliżej, to święcił na ostatku, nieraz już o samym zmierzchu. Porozchodziły się bez dłuższej pogwary, by zdążyć jeszcze do kościoła na uroczystość poświęcenia ognia i wody, zalewając przedtem ogniska w chałupach, by je znowu rozniecić tym młodym, poświęconym ogniem. Poleciała na to i Józka zabrawszy dzieci z sobą. Ale siedzieli dość długo, bo dopiero w samo południe powracały kobiety, ostrożnie przysłaniając i chroniąc świece zapalone w kościele... Józka przyniosła wody całą flaszkę i ogień, którym zaraz Hanka rozpaliła drwa przygotowane i pierwsza też wody święconej popiła dając kolejnie wszystkim – od chorób gardzieli pono strzegła – a potem skropiła nią inwentarz i drzewiny rodne w sadzie, że to się przyczyniało do urodzajów i dawało bydlątkom letkie lągi. A później widząc, że ni Jagna, ni kowalowa nie pomyślały o starym, umyła go w ciepłej wodzie, przyczesała jego skołtunione włosy i przewlekła mu koszulę i pościele. Boryna dozwalał z sobą robić wszystko, nie poruszywszy się ani razu, leżał jak zawżdy wpatrzony przed siebie i martwy jak zawżdy... Zaraz z południa zrobiło się na wsi jakby święto, jeszcze tu i owdzie doganiali grubszej roboty, ale już głównie zajęli się przyodziewkiem świątecznym, czesaniem, myciem i szorowaniem dzieci, że nie z jednej chałupy wydzierały się krzyki obronne. I wypatrywali niecierpliwie księdza, któren przyjechał ze dworów dopiero przed zmrokiem i zaraz zjawił się na wsi, w komżę ubrany. Michał organistowy niósł za nim miednik z wodą święconą i kropidło. Hanka wyszła go przyjmować aż na drogę. Spieszył się, wpadł prędko do chałupy, odmówił modlitwę, pokropił dary Boże i zajrzał w siną, obrosłą twarz Borynową. – Bez zmiany? co? – A juści, rana się prawie zagoiła, a im nic nie lepiej. Zażył tabaki, powlókł oczyma po kupiących się przy progu i w sieniach. – Gdzie to ten chłopiec, który mi sprzedał bociana? Józka wypchnęła spod komina na środek zawstydzonego Witka. – Naści dziesiątkę, udał ci się: tak kury goni z ogrodu, że ni jedna nie zostaje!... A jutro które do mężów idą? – Z pół wsi się wybiera! – To dobrze, byle tylko zgodnie i cicho, a na rezurekcję przychodzić, o dziesiątej zacznę, mówię: o dziesiątej! A śpijcie w kościele, to Ambrożemu każę wyprowadzić! – dodał groźnie, wychodząc powoli. Ruszyli z nim całą gromadą odprowadzając do młynarzów. A Witek, pokazując Józce miedzianą dziesiątkę, szepnął ze złością: – Niedługo będzie mój bociek księże kury płoszył, nie!.. Rozbiegli się we dwie strony, bo gospodyni wracała na ganek. Ściemniało się z wolna, zmierzch cichuśko sypał się na ziemię zatapiając sady, domy i pola okólne w modrawym, ledwie przejrzanym mącie, bielały kajś niekaj ściany z przypadłych do ziemi chałup i trzęsły się wskroś sadów zapalone światła, górą zaś na niebie jasnym wyrzynał się blady sierp młodego miesiąca. Świąteczną cichością osnuła się wieś i mrokiem, w kościele wyniesionym nad chałupami zagorzały wszystkie okna i z otwartych wielkich drzwi biła szeroka smuga światłości. Wkrótce zaturkotały pierwsze wozy zajeżdżając przed cmentarz i ludzie z dalszych wsi nadchodzić poczęli gromadami, z chałup lipeckich też raz po raz wychodzono do kościoła, bo często z wywieranych drzwi padała w noc struga światła topiąc się w omroczałym stawie, i tupoty a przyciszone pogwary mrowiły się w ciepłym i omglonym powietrzu. Pozdrawiali się na drogach, nie dojrzawszy w nocy, i niby ta rzeka, wzbierająca z wolna a bezustannie, ciągnęli na rezurekcję. U Borynów na gospodarstwie do pilnowania ostawały ino psy, stary Bylica i Witek, któren pilnie majstrował wespół z Maćkiem Kłębowym kogutka, co to z nim mieli pójść po dyngusie. Hanka wyprawiła najpierw Józkę z dziećmi i parobka; sama później miała nadejść. Ubrana już była, ale ociągała się z wyjściem, jakby na coś oczekując, że wciąż wystawała w ganku i stróżowała na drodze. Dopiero gdy Jagna poszła z kowalową i dosłyszała kowala idącego z wójtem ku kościołowi, wróciła do izby, przykazując cosik po cichu staremu. Stanął na straży w opłotkach, a ona wsunęła się na palcach do ojcowej komory... Po dobrej półgodzinie wyszła stamtąd, coś pilnie zapinając stanik; oczy jej gorzały i ręce się trzęsły. Nagadała, czego nikto nie pojął, i poszła na rezurekcję. Kategoria:Chłopi